winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FabRoxyRox
I made this gif myself! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Th Winx-Club-Gif-the-winx-club-18879558-320-240.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BloomRocks! (talk) 13:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Good friend I am so glad you are here! Oh roxanna you're such a good FRIEND and administrator! Will you tell me how to upload them aswell you're the world's greatest administrator and friend may God bless you! BloomRocks! (talk) 13:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Please See My Tecna Picture Is Stuck There :( BloomRocks! Hi I live in England in bradford by the way please block floranature in your wikia even check my talkpage she has broke the rules can I block her? I am blocking her for a reason she even called me loser and said SHUT up and I hate you that is against the rules isn't it? BloomRocks! (talk) 14:59, July 10, 2013 (UTC) check my older messages! locked I think i haven't made one BloomRocks! (talk) 14:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) It was her if not she woul apologise! Header Box Template:Header |Bloom = Can you please insert that in your talk page like mine? Do Check My Talk Page It looks good though!!! dddd Hey Sorry Ignore My last message just insert this in your talk page as well it iwll look pretty Template:Header and this Thanks! BloomRocks! (talk) 18:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) best1 oh no of course i don't mind you are the best user i have ever had! ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 10:49, July 13, 2013 (UTC) please taecg me roxanna please teach me how to insert a .gif image in a talk box i know how to upload them right but not inserting them ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) always a fashion designer you wanna be an fashion designer right? well i made you one it's the least i can do hope you like it :) it will make you feel like one! ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) chat umm are you free? if yes come on chat ♥♥♥♥User:BloomRocks!|Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 12:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) do you like it? hey! upload this photo for your wikia it is sooooooo goooood i made it my self in fanpop Duty blook Yea nickname is bloom and your duties are the same as other administrators but better you are a better administrator your duties are to create and protect pages you have to take care of the character spells pages info Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The Specialists Congratulations For Coming Second In The Achivement Board Hi FabRoxyRox!! Congratulations For Getting Second Position In Our Achievement Board!! You Were Like I Think Eighth First Know Look 2nd!! and guess what i just earned my2 weeks badge!! and again congrats!! ^^! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 06:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Removing Hi Roxanna!! Just to tell you YES I do know dreamgirl4 she is my friend in school! Has she done anything wrong? And roxanna I told her to remove your name in her account is that okay? You wanted that didn't you? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 21:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Please Hi will you insert this picture in my TalkBox? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 23:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Huh Please see my older messages to you I can't right them again here sorry! Just check them and how to you write your name in that picture huh? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Today And Always Roxanna!! How could you think i am mad at you? i will never be mad at you you're such a good friend i know it wasn't your fault it was jade18's fault she removed all my content from the page don't be sad okay be happy :) i am still your friend 'Today And Always' by the way how do u archive a talkpage? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Awared Gf All Of Them? Great News!! You Deserve That Award by the way how did you make that musa gif? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 14:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) How did you make the musa.gif that is in your talkpage? plus there is something wrong with all of our templates it says hi there!!! al the time check your profile for it! Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 19:39, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Your Profile I Use that website aswell but the problem is when couldn't make it i mean i i tried to make a gif in It didn't work Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 15:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Logo and gif? Please tell me how to make a gif step by step like you made musa's i know you have to upload 3 images but how come you made it move and it seems so real mine are only pictures you know like a slideshow! your one moves ples tell me how to make it Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 16:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) plus how did you make our logo Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 16:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) reply quick Hi Roxanna! thank you so much for telling me how to do stuff althugh it might be annoying helping me all the time! you're such a great friend do you have skype? if so reply quick we can chat on skype! Or if you don't have one i can make you one Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 13:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) And..... i don't know how to use bancdicam my gifs are still like a slideshow not moving :(( look like this i tried to make riven's gif look it's like a slideshow you're one moves properly look! :))) Hey Rox!! I made my gif my the url not on gifsoup.com look i made it like this it'sa a musa.gif Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 17:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) heres the site if you wanna make on memecentre.com And Check My Older Messages To You By The Way I still need to know how did you make the gif so good and it looks sooooooo gooood how do u use the bandicam i want to make a gif like urs!! :( Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ Christina♥♥ 17:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) My Own Gif! Hi!! i at last made a gif like yours it's a bit short though :P but still is it good? Hey!! 13:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Please and I don't know how to use bandicam aswell I would prefer makeagif aswell but I don't know how to make a gif on that website every time I try to make one it's like a slide show please teach me how to make one exactly like yours :(Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Fire♥♥♥♥ 14:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... well gifsoup is good but i want my photos (gifs) without these borders you know the small thing tht appears i want it like urs flat do u know how to make it flat like urs? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School 15:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) good i am working on my neww talkboxes would u delete all the ones my sister made? 01:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Nothing i know how to do the images without the bordes know thnx!Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School 01:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi!!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 23:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh!! so tht's the problem!! oh well wil you make me more talkboxes and merge them? and well... how do you merge talkboxes? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 01:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC) a .gif Hi!! Check my older message to you and i got you this gif since one of your photos for your talkbox is musa's lovix here it is: Hi roxanna! How are you?? It has been long since we talked btw that the gif above....did u maked that! Wow!! Can u also tell me how to make it.Pls....... http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 14:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) So don't you know what was wrong with my talkboxes about, why were they repeating stuff? Oh! You can resize them!! Well I hav been trying to put some gifs on my talkboxes on winx club image wiki.Can u plz resize the pics of my bloom,stella and flora talk boxes that are on winx club image wiki http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 13:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Roxanna When Which One? If It upsets you i am really sorry i didn't know it was urs i will remove it right away i am really sorry for the dissapoinment for it :( special sorry for it Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 13:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Looks! But i wrote that walkthrough myself i swear on bible i did i didn't copy and by the way my wikia was made before yours and tht page is old anyway i have got a new one even check it Oh I thought you said winx club episodes wiki! oh and about th page? you can delete it i have a new wallthrough i wrote myself Come on chat we can discuss it and i am really sorry for it Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 13:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sweet Draems Alright Bye! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok...bye:) Good night,Sweet dreams...... http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif June;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 14:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna!! I just created this http://winxclubwikia.proboards.com/ Please do come and join me i am only new in it so you might not see much improvement and if you wanna find me in tht just click the members tab in the navigation and click my user name:admin and leave a message to me okay that's all ! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 17:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) UserName Have you joined? tht's good what's your user name? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sign Up? And How Do You Resize The Gif I Got the website but the gif just you may well say get's stuck and when i upload it in this wikia it is still stuck like a jpeg file and i joined your site but i don't see the sign up button anywhere... Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Have A Happy Day! Happy FriendShip Day! May This Day Become The Happiness Of Your Life, From BloomRocks, To Roxanna. Check It Out! I am so sorry for not giving you a proper card but know i am i made it!! and please check my older messages to you they are important you can say. Hmm Hey do you have a credit card? coz when i tried to publish weebly the site you made the winx club on it says domain and then i don't have a credit card! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 16:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh!! Here My's E-mail: safiahmed612@yahoo.com Well thanks for replying! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 15:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) will you join my This Wikia? Please? It's all about monster high and i need your help in editing it you can be an admin there aswell :) coz ur my best editor and friend forever!! you are like my online best friend! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 23:18, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I didn't either!! i satrted watching it from yesterday and understood all of it Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 23:27, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Have you joined yet? and yes i sent you my email but haven't got the invite yet... Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 23:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) what do you mean??? are you going somewhere?? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 23:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow!! you're going to indonesia!! i love going on planes!! i am going to pakistan from england on the 20th of august!! anyways are you going on a school trip to indonesia or with your parents? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 23:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Check my older message to you!! and Have a nice flight! you must be quite lucky in going through places all over malaysia i am going to pakistan on 20 august and i am excited so i won't be on on 20th alright? And Important message: i sent you a card on your hotmail account fabgita@hotmail.com please check it:) i wanna see if you like it :) Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 23:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh Yes!! I Am so happy!!! i got at last 1,040 achivement points!!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) If you wanna use it it's kinda like a big signature type this in Template:FabRoxyRox User}} No It Doesn't matter really you have done so much for me!! Also join this site it's not mine but it's just this site where you can play awesome games! Create and account an add me www.GirlsGoGames.co.uk Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 16:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey! Did you check your category? It's Category:User:FabRoxyRox. And Will You Make Some Improvement Here. Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 13:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Subject:Old Text Reason:Unknown It's Just That Our Character Pages Just Look Wrong To Me I Tried ut just to restore and renew them but just no luck whatsoever, That's was i created this Forum. Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do have them ♪June♪♥♪All fairies invited♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 12:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean?? which infobox? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 16:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Nothing Oh!! Oh!! you mean the flora infobox??? i will remove it i just didn't have anything to write about flora Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 16:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure Where R U? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC)